


Touch & Go

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Vampires xiuchen get off on a kill





	Touch & Go

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 14: **bloodplay** & day 15: **size kink/difference** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Minseok would never drag Jongdae out without a reward, and the reward is a good, long drink of blood spiced with adrenaline or arousal and a messy kill. For his part, Jongdae is more satisfied by a handjob from hyung if it's accompanied by a feeding than any hot, wet mouth or tight hole a human could give him. Jongdae doesn't like fucking humans, thinks they're too fragile when all he wants to do is claw at their skin and fuck them to pieces, but Minseok likes to get his dick wet when he feeds sometimes, so they go out to find someone warm and easy and willing. 

Tonight it’s some tall guy with a big dick and bigger ears. Jongdae didn’t catch his name, but it doesn’t matter anyway. They’re in a love motel and the guy is half-unconscious from blood loss, eyes half-lidded and barely holding on to Minseok’s hips as he rides him.

Jongdae’s sitting in a chair by the bed, nails digging into the armrests as he watches Minseok bounce on the guy’s big cock. Minseok’s hands look tiny, Jongdae thinks, as Minseok braces himself on his chest. With the size of his dick and amount Minseok has drunk from him, Jongdae’s mildly impressed the mark hasn’t gone soft yet, but he knows how fucking tight and good his hyung’s ass feels.

If Minseok were still human he’d probably be sweating with exertion as he surfs the power high, not nearly as vicious with humans in bed as he is with Jongdae. And Jongdae's more than happy to watch Minseok get off like this, moaning out 'hyung' in sympathy when Minseok groans and fucks his hips down especially hard.

Minseok is bouncing faster now, chasing his end, so Jongdae moves in to sit by the human’s head. His eyes have fallen shut and he doesn’t acknowledge Jongdae’s presence, which suits Jongdae just fine. He can hear the wet, shallow breathing next to him but his eyes are on Minseok, looking less small and more powerful now. Minseok gives a small nod and Jongdae leans down, licking over the wounds made by Minseok’s teeth before sinking his own fangs into man’s neck, ripping into the flesh and feeling the blood well in his mouth.

Jongdae closes his eyes as he sucks and laps, relishing the beat of the pulse he can feel on his lips and tongue. Minseok moans out a ‘fuck!’ and Jongdae groans in response, the blood coming slower but sweeter. 

‘Chenchen,’ Minseok whispers, and Jongdae knows it’s time. Jongdae sucks harder, pressing the human’s neck into his mouth to capture all the blood as he drains his meal. Jongdae can hear Minseok come above him and he growls, giving one final pull on the flesh in his mouth and killing the mortal.

A beat later and Jongdae is _on_ Minseok, tackling him sideways onto the bed for a sloppy, bloody kiss as he digs his cock out of his pants. Jongdae moans and rocks his hips, pressing his hard on onto Minseok’s thigh. ‘Hyung’ he breathes, tipping his head to give Minseok access to his neck. Jongdae whines and shudders as Minseok drinks from him, small hands frantically fisting Jongdae’s rock hard dick to get him off too. 

They trade sensation and power along with the blood, and Minseok loves to indulge Jongdae like this--he enjoys all the ways he can have Jongdae under him, relishing how he can make Jongdae grasping and greedy.

Jongdae can appreciate the beauty in delicate things but he's not interested in playing nice when he wants to have fun, when he's in the mood to drag it out all he needs is hyung. Minseok will tease out his pleasure and have him squirming, has the strength to keep Jongdae pinned even when he's arching and noisy and desperate.

Jongdae comes with a shout, adding to the bloody mess on Minseok’s body as it smears hot and sticky between them. Minseok pulls his teeth out of Jongdae’s skin and the wounds close before Jongdae’s dick goes soft, a smile on his bloodied lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
